


Darkest of Rainbows

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Father-Son Relationship, Patton loves his son, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Virgil discusses with Roman the issues he faces after coming out to his father.





	Darkest of Rainbows

“I can’t take it anymore!” moaned Virgil as he face planted his forehead hard into the table at the cafeteria. 

“What’s wrong panic at the everywhere?” teased Roman his long time frenemy from primary school. “What’s got my favourite emo down in the dumps?”

“My Dad just can’t accept me for who I am. I feel like he’s constantly trying to change me.”

“I-ah -oh.” stuttered Roman nervously, he didn’t expect Virgil to have such a serious problem. He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. While Roman had suspected for ages, Virgil had only recently come out openly. Roman wanted to help but he had never had to struggle with his sexuality like Virgil had and Roman had never had to struggle against discrimination in regards to his sexuality either.

Roman didn’t want to sound insensitive because there is so much that he never had to deal with but; “I-I thought you said that coming out to your Dad went fine. That he said he loves and supports you for who you are, that being gay would never change that?”

Roman had been over to Virgil’s house plenty of times and although a bit overbearing and embarrassing with all the corny jokes, he thought Virgil’s dad Patton was pretty cool.

“Yes and that’s the problem. He’s supporting my gayness too much!”

“Huh?”

Virgil lifted up one leg onto the table and pulled up his dark black jeans to reveal a bright rainbow coloured knee-high sock he was wearing with his black sneakers.

Roman snickered behind his hand, he had never seen Virgil wear such a thing, for as long as he could remember Virgil had always worn black, maybe a dash of a secondary colour occasionally.

“He keeps finding and buying anything that he sees that’s rainbow. And he keeps giving it to me to wear going “I saw this and your gay. So I bought it because your gay. And I love you and I’m so proud of you. And look I bought one too so we can match, I’m going to support you my wonderful son!” groaned Vigil dropping his leg down quickly pulling the jeans back so no one could see his socks, “And I feel so guilty that I have to wear them but why can’t he accept me? I am an EMO and that will never ever change! My clothing must be as black as my soul.”


End file.
